Kejutan Untuk Sang Kekasih
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Sakura Vo'p/Tentang ulang tahun Sakura yang ke 17 yang dikerjai habis-habisan oleh semua teman nya dan juga kekasihnya sendiri di sekolah. bagaimana ceritanya? / "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."/aku merasa senang, sedih, kesal, marah, dan terharu. Ini adalah ulang tahun ku yang sangatlah indah sekali. Terimakasih untuk kekasihku yang sudah merencanakan semua nya/ #HBDsakura/ RnR?


"Hey kamu, bersihkan ruang OSIS. sekarang." Ucap seorang laki-laki berusia 17 tahunan berambut biru dongker.

"Kenapa kamu memerintah aku? aku piket bukan hari ini." Ucap seorang gadis berusia 16 tahunan berambut pink.

Laki-laki itu menatap tajam dan tidak suka kepada gadis itu. "Kamu membantah perintah ku? aku disini adalah ketua OSIS umum, sedangkan kamu hanya wakil sekertaris. Dan juga aku adalah senpai mu." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut. "Tapi ini tidak adil, kenapa harus aku sendirian yang membersihkan ruangan OSIS sebesar ini? dan juga berantakan sekali. Dan ini bukan hari piket ku di ruangan OSIS, Sasuke-kun." Ucap gadis itu kesal.

"Bawel. Cepat kerjakan. Atau aku akan memberi mu hukuman karena tidak menuruti perintah ku, Sakura." ucap laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian diruangan OSIS. Gadis itu memasang wajah kesal kearah Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan nya. sebut saja gadis itu Sakura. dia langsung mengambil sapu dengan kesal dan menyapu lantai asal-asalan sambil menggerutu. "Sasuke-kun sialan, emang dia itu ketua OSIS tapi kenapa dia kejam sekali pada ku membersihkan ruangan OSIS sebesar ini sendirian. Dan salah ku ini apa sehingga aku disuruh membersihkan ruangan OSIS sendirian? Padahal, Aku ini pacarnya."

Oh ternyata Sakura itu adalah adik kelas nya Sasuke sekaligus pacar dari Sasuke.

**Kejutan Untuk Sang Kekasih**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Sakura VO'P

Perkenalkan, nama ku Haruno Sakura. umurku 16 tahun dan aku kelas XI. Sekarang aku sedang berada disekolah ku dan sedang membersihkan ruangan OSIS yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini. Aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aku disuruh membersihkan ruangan OSIS ini oleh sang ketua OSIS disekolah ku ini. padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dan lagi aku membersihkan ruangan OSIS ini sendirian. Tanpa bantuan oleh anggota OSIS yang lain nya. uhh, sial.

Kalian tau ketua OSIS yang ada disekolah ku ini? dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. dia adalah kakak kelas ku yang jenius, cakep, keren, tapi dia itu cuek, dingin dan menyebalkan. Dan kalian harus tau, dia adalah kekasihku. Aku menerima cinta nya karena harus ku akui, aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kami sudah pacaran selama hampir setengah tahun.

Fuih... akhirnya selesai juga aku membereskan ruangan OSIS yang besar ini. sungguh, tenaga ku sedikit terkuras. Aku melihat jam yang menempel di dinding. Ya ampun, sudah jam setengah delapan pagi. Aku telat masuk kelas. Dan lagi, sekarang pelajarannya guru killer, Ibiki-sensei.

Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelas ku yang berada di lantai dua. Dan setelah sampai di depan kelas, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan benar saja disana ada sang guru biologi, Ibiki-sensei.

Aku langsung tersenyum gugup dan menatap nya dengan tatapan takut. "o-ohayou, I-Ibiki-sensei. Maaf, a-aku telat masuk ke kelas." Ucap ku gugup.

Sungguh aku takut dimarahi dan dihukum oleh guru biologi ini. Ibiki-sensei terkenal dengan kegalakan nya dan dia slalu memberi hukuman yang berat kepada murid nya yang melanggar aturan nya selama dalam pelajaran nya.

"Habis darimana saja?."

"A-aku disuruh membersihkan ruangan OSIS, sensei."

Tiba-tiba Kiba teman satu kelas ku yang merupakan anggota OSIS juga mengucapkan "Hah? bukan nya yang membersihkan ruangan OSIS itu harusnya yang piket. Kamu kan tidak piket hari ini, Sakura?" ucap Kiba.

"Emang iya. salahkan ketua OSIS kita yang menyuruhku seenak nya." ucap ku kesal.

"Kamu pasti sedang berbohong. Ketua OSIS kita tidak mungkin menyuruh mu seperti itu, dia kan ketua yang bijakasana dan tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan seenaknya. Ngaku saja deh kamu bolos setengah jam." Ucap Kiba sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ibiki-sensei, tolong percayalah padaku." Ucap ku memohon pada Ibiki-sensei supaya mempercayaiku.

Ibiki-sensei menatap ku dengan tatapan sulit kuartikan dan beberapa detik kemudian tatapan nya itu menjadi tatapan tajam. Aku langsung degdegan. Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sakura, sensei benar-benar kecewa dengan mu. Sensei kira, murid kebanggan sensei ini tidak pernah berbohong dan bolos dalam pelajaran. Ternyata... hmm. Sekarang, kamu keluar dikelas ini dan lari di lapang sebanyak lima keliling. Dan tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran ku untuk hari ini." Ucap Ibiki-sensei dengan menatap ku tajam dan memasang wajah marah.

Aku memasang wajah terkejut bukan main begitu mendengar perkataan dari Ibiki-sensei. Demi apa ini, kenapa aku sangat sial sekali hari ini? "Sensei, aku tidak seperti yang Kiba katakan. Aku benar-benar disuruh oleh ketua OSIS untuk membereskan ruangan OSIS."

"Cepat keluar, sensei tidak mau lagi mendengar alasan mu itu."

"Tapi sensei..."

"Cepat laksanakan, atau kau akan ku tambah hukuman yang lebih berat." Ucap nya.

Aku pun langsung keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah. Saat sudah sampai disana, aku pun terkaget melihat lapangan sekolah ku ini ternyata besar juga. Sakura, kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Sudah berapa tahun sekolah disini?

Tanpa basa-basi aku pun mulai menjalankan hukuman ku dari sang guru biologi yaitu berlari mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak lima keliling dengan baju sekolah seperti ini. banyak siswa-siswi yang sedang olahraga maupun hanya lewat dilapangan saja menatap ku aneh. Aaah... kenapa mereka menatap ku seperti itu?

Fuih, akhirnya selesai juga menjalankan hukuman. Tapi, aku sekarang tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran biologi. Sekarang aku harus ngapain? Ah, beli minum saja dulu deh di kantin. Aku pun berjalan menuju kantin. Saat dilorong sekolah, aku bertemu dengan kepala sekolah ini, Tsunade-sensei. Aku pun tersenyum menatap nya. dia menatap ku bingung. "Sakura?" ucap nya.

Aku pun memberhentikan jalan ku. "Iya sensei? Ada apa?" Ucap ku bingung.

"Kenapa kamu keliuran di jam pelajaran ?"

"I-itu, aku habis m-menjalankan hukuman Ibiki-sensei." Ucap ku malu.

"Kenapa kamu bisa dihukum oleh Ibiki-sensei? Bukan nya kamu itu murid kebanggaan nya? Kamu itu seharusnya jangan mengecewakan nya, seharusnya kamu bla bla bla..."

Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi medapatkan ceramahan panjang dari Tsunade-sensei. Ada apa dengan hari ini? kenapa aku sial sekali. Aku hanya mendengarkan ceramahan panjang dari Tsunade-sensei dengan menundukan kepala ku. siswa-siswi yang lewat pun menatap ku aneh dan ada juga yang tertawa. Uh, sial.

"Jangan diulangi lagi kesalahan mu itu. kamu mengerti?" Ucap nya mengakhiri ceramahan nya pada ku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu Tsunade-sensei langsung pergi dari hadapan ku. akhirnya aku bisa bebas juga dari ceramah panjang nya Tsunade-sensei. Aku pun berjalan menuju kantin dan membeli minum. Setelah membeli minum, aku langsung meminum nya. ahh... segar sekali minuman ini.

Aku meminum minuman ini sampai habis. Aku langsung beranjak dari kantin dan berjalan menuju kelas ku karena aku mendengar suara bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai. Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas ku.

Saat sampai dikelas, untung nya guru pelajaran matematika belum datang. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju bangku ku dan duduk dibangku ku. aku melihat kesisi kanan ku terdapat teman sebangku ku sedang membaca sebuah novel. Nama teman sebangku ku ini adalah Yamanaka Ino. Ino juga merupakan sahabat ku. "Ino, tadi biologi belajar apa saja? apakah ada PR?" Ucap ku.

Dia menatapku datar. Kenapa dengan tatapan nya itu?. "ya begitu lah." Ucap nya dingin. Setelah itu dia kembali membaca novel nya. ish, Ino ini kenapa sih?. "Ino, kamu ini kenapa? Kamu marah?" Ucap Ku.

"berisik." Ucap nya dingin.

Ada apa dengan Ino? Tidak biasanya dia bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku? Biasanya dia akan heboh dan akan menceritakan tentang gebetan nya padaku. Tapi, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Aku pun mengambil buku matematika yang ada di tas ku dan ku baca saja buku matematika itu sambil menunggu kedatangan guru matematika ke kelas ku.

Huft, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga. setelah belajar matematika yah yang lumayan memusingkan otak ku ini, aku langsung berjalan menuju kantin sendirian. Biasanya aku ke kantin suka dengan Ino. Tapi, dia malah istirahat dengan yang lain. Dia seperti menghindari ku.

Saat sudah sampai dikantin, aku melihat disebuah bangku terdapat kakak-kakak kelas ku sedang berkumpul di bangku yang ada dikantin. Aku mengenal salah satu kakak-kakak kelas itu. ternyata disana ada Sasuke-kun. dan disamping Sasuke-kun ada seorang wanita. Tampak mereka akrab sekali. Uhh... kenapa aku panas sekali melihat mereka.

Hah... kenapa Sasuke-kun merangkul wanita itu dan tersenyum kepada wanitu itu. dan wanita itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke-kun sambil tertawa-tawa. grrr... cukup aku sangatlah panas sekali melihat mereka berdua. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku kuat-kuat.

Saat aku menatap Sasuke-kun, ternyata Sasuke-kun juga menatap ku. dia menatap ku datar dan tidak ada rasa bersalah atau takut. Aku hanya menatap nya kesal. Lalu aku memalingkan wajah ku kearah lain dan langsung membeli makanan dan minuman.

Setelah membayar makanan dan minuman yang aku beli, aku langsung buru-buru keluar dari kantin. Aku tidak mau melihat Sasuke-kun yang sedang berdekatan dengan wanita lain. Membuat ku panas saja. aku istirahat di halaman belakang sekolah saja deh. Aku menghabiskan makanan dan minuman ku dengan perasaan kesal.

* * *

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Aku ingin sekali pulang kerumah. Entah kenapa hari ini aku tidak betah sekali disekolah. Aku merasa hari ini sangat sial. Saat aku akan keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba ada seorang berteriak memanggilku. Aku melihat kebelakang ku ternyata itu adalah teman sekelas ku, Shion. "Sakura, kamu mau kemana?" Ucapnya.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap ku.

"Pulang? Kamu itu gimana sih? sekarang kamu bersihkan kelas." Ucapnya sambil memberikan sapu pada ku.

Aku pun reflek menerima sapu itu. "Hah? aku piket dikelas kemarin." Ucap ku.

"Kemarin kamu tidak piket dikelas. Tidak ada yang melihat mu membersihkan kelas. Cepat kamu bersihkan kelas. Sendirian." Ucap Shion sedikit ketus.

"Ya ampun. Demi apa ini. aku piket kok kemarin, Shion. Kamu saja yang tidak lihat aku piket. Lagian aku juga piket bersama teman-teman yang piket kemarin kok."

"Aku tidak percaya. Teman mu yang kemarin piket saja semua bilang kalau kamu tidak piket. Sekarang cepat bersihkan kelas ini. awas kalau tidak dibersihkan." Ucap nya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian dikelas.

Arghh... dasar Shion. Mentang-mentang KM jadi dia seenaknya saja mengatur kelas. Ish... kenapa juga teman ku yang piket bersama ku kemarin bilang kepada Shion bahwa aku tidak piket kemarin. Hiks, benar-benar tega. Sakura, jangan menangis. Aku usap air mata yang mengalir ke pipi ku. aku langsung membersihkan kelas ku ini sendirian.

Akhirnya, selesai juga aku membersihkan kelas. Lelah sekali aku hari ini. aku pun keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berlari menuju kepada ku. siapa orang itu? ow~ ternyata Kiba. Dia menatap ku sedikit kesal. "Apa?" Ucap ku bingung dan juga menatap nya kesal.

Iya, aku masih kesal padanya karena kejadian dengan Ibiki-sensei waktu pagi. "Kamu ngapain saja dikelas, heh? Anggota OSIS sejak tadi menunggu kamu untuk mengadakan rapat. Hampir 1 jam kita menunggu kamu diruang OSIS." Ucap nya marah.

Aku langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan nya. "Bodoh, kenapa harus menunggu ku sih? padahal kalau rapat, ya rapat saja." Ucap ku.

"Ayo kita ruang OSIS sekarang juga." Ucap Kiba sambil menarik tangan ku sehingga aku ikut berlari bersamanya menuju ruang OSIS.

Setelah sampai diruang OSIS, aku melihat semua anggota OSIS sudah ada disana. Aku lihat hampir semua OSIS menatap ku dengan tatapan kesal dan marah. Aku melihat ke kursi utama yang biasa diduduki oleh ketua OSIS, dia menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam. Kiba yang tadinya berdiri samping ku kini duduk dikursinya.

"M-maafkan aku. aku telat mengikuti rapat." Ucap ku gugup.

"Kamu bilang maaf? Maaf tidak bisa menggantikan semua nya!" ucap Temari-senpai menatap ku tidak suka.

o-ow. Temari-senpai terkenal dengan kegalakan nya itu, dan kini dia menatapku tidak suka. "Aku sungguh tidak tau kalau hari ini ada rapat." Ucap ku jujur.

Memang aku tidak tau kalau hari ini ada rapat. Memang kalau ada rapat, membahas apa? Kenapa harus ada aku?. "Kamu tau tidak, kita sangatlah kecewa pada mu. Terutama Ketua OSIS, benarkah ketua OSIS?" Ucap Temari-senpai sambil menatap Sasuke-kun yang sedang menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam.

GLEK, aku menelen ludah ku takut. Gila, aku rasa badan ku bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke-kun yang awalnya menatapku tajam, sekarang dia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain. "hn. Sekarang kita mulai rapatnya, siapa yang setuju dengan dikeluarkan nya dia dari OSIS? Yang setuju angkat tangan kalian" Ucap Sasuke-kun.

DEG, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa nyeri didada begitu mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke-kun. dikeluarkan ? apa maksud nya?. "a-apa maksudnya ini?" ucap ku tidak mengerti.

Semua anggota OSIS pun tidak merespon perkataan ku dan malah mengangkat tangan mereka. Demi apa ini, semua mengangkat tangan nya tanda setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke-kun. ini bukan rapat. Hiks, aku sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisan yang sejak tadi aku tahan supaya tidak keluar.

Kenapa hari ini orang-orang yang ada disekolah menjadi kejam kepada ku? apa salah ku pada orang-orang yang disekolah? Kalau aku ada salah aku minta maaf. Aku langsung jongkok dan menangis. Ku tutupi wajah ku ini.

kurasa anggota OSIS mengelilingi ku. ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak ku. "Kenapa nangis? Kamu mengaku salah ya sehingga nangis?" Ucap Temari-senpai ketus.

Aku mengangkat kepala ku dan menatap Temari-senpai yang sedang jongkok dihadapan ku. "Hiks, a-aku tidak salah, senpai. Justru hiks... apa salah aku?" ucap ku sambil menangis.

"Salah mu? Hah... aku bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya sebanyak apa kesalahan mu itu. Dan tadi juga KM mu mengadu pada OSIS karena kamu tidak mentaati peraturan kelas." Ucap Temari-senpai.

Apa-apaan ini? kenapa aku difitnah? Apa salah aku?. "Aku tidak pernah melanggar peraturan di kelas hiks.." ucap ku.

"Alah jangan bohong." Ucap salah satu anggota OSIS.

Aku melihat ke semua anggota OSIS yang mengelilingi ku. ada yang menatap ku kesal, marah dan juga ada yang membelakangi ku entah kenapa. Aku melihat ke belakang Temari-senpai disana ada Sasuke-kun berdiri sambil menatap ku marah dan kecewa. "Apa? Dasar, tukang pembohong." Ucap nya tajam.

Kurasa nyeri didada ku ini terasa lagi. Sungguh, hati aku sakit sekali. "Aku tidak berbohong." Ucap ku masih sambil menangis.

"Kalau begitu, kamu ikut kita." Ucap Temari-senpai sambil menarik tangan kanan ku sedikit kasar keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

Aku menutupi wajah ku dengan tangan kiri ku. aku tidak tau aku akan dibawa kemana oleh Temari-senpai. Aku berjalan sambil tangan kanan ku ditarik oleh Temari-senpai. Tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti jalan. "Buktikan disini kalau kamu tidak berbohong." Ucap Temari-senpai.

Aku menatap kesekeliling ku. ini di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku menarik nafas. "Hiks... buktikan seperti apa? Aku memang tidak berbohong, hiks..."

Kulihat Temari-senpai menatapku dengan tatapan sebal nya itu. "Ck, susah banget sih membuktikan tidak berbohong saja. apa jangan-jangan kamu memang berbohong?" Ucap Temari-senpai.

"Aku tidak berbohong, hiks". Ucap ku.

"Kalau begitu buktikan." "Bisanya Cuma nangis." "Payah." Terdengar beberapa OSIS mengatakan seperti itu kepada ku. aku hanya diam sambil menangis.

"Ikuti kata-kata senpai." Ucap Temari-senpai.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku..."

"Aku... hiks"

"Berjanji tidak akan berbohong"

"Berjanji tidak akan... Hiks... berbohong."

"Untuk mentraktir kalian semua."

Mentraktir? Apa maksudnya. Aku menatap Temari-senpai bingung. "Apa? Cepat turuti perkataan ku." Ucapnya.

"U-untuk mentraktir kalian semua."

"Karena aku..."

"Karena aku... hiks..."

"Hari ini sedang ulang tahun."

"Hari ini sedang ulang tahun..."

BYURRR, tiba-tiba banyak air yang mengguyuri badan ku. sehingga baju ku basah. Dan ada juga yang melemparkan terigu kepada ku. sehingga rambut ku jadi putih. Aku masih kaget dan bingung dengan semua ini. apa-apaan ini? aku melihat kesekeliling ku ternyata anggota OSIS yang mengguyuri badan ku dengan air dan terigu. Mereka semua tertawa-tawa.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Tiba-tiba semua anggota OSIS menyanyikan lagu happy birthday. Aku melihat kedepan ku ternyata disana ada Sasuke-kun yang sedang membawa kue ulang tahun. Dan dia berjalan diantara Shion dan Ino.

Tampak Shion dan Ino tersenyum lebar menatap ku. Hah Ino? Bukan nya dia marah pada ku? mereka bertiga pun menghampiri ku. Sasuke-kun tersenyum kepada ku. semua anggota OSIS pun langsung menyelesaikan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

Ulang tahun? Sekarang tanggal berapa? Oh iya, tanggal 28 Maret. Sungguh bodoh aku tidak mengingat tanggal ini. sekarang aku ulang tahun yang ke 17. Tiba-tiba aku menangis lagi. Aku sungguh kesal dengan semua teman-teman ku. ternyata mereka mengerjai ku. ku lihat Sasuke-kun memberikan kue itu kepada Ino dan Ino pun menerimanya. Dia menghampiri ku dan langsung memeluk ku.

"jahat... jahat..." ucap ku sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke-kun.

"Aduh-aduh. Iya-iya Sakura, aku dan semuanya minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke-kun masih tetap memeluk ku.

"Kalian jahat hiks... kalian gak berpikir perasaan ku ini seperti apa. Sakit, Sasuke-kun." ucap ku masih tetap memukul-mukul dada Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun memeluk ku semakin erat. Aku pun langsung membalas pelukan nya dan menangis didalam pelukan nya dan bergumam "Kalian jahat..." Sasuke-kun berbisik kepada ku "sstt.. kumohon Sakura jangan menangis. Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Ucap nya sambil mengusap punggung ku.

"Sakura-chan, senpai minta maaf telah memarahi mu. Senpai gak maksud marah kok sama Sakura-chan. senpai Cuma mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh pacar mu ini." ucap Temari-senpai sambil mengusap rambut ku.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan ku pada Sasuke-kun. begitu juga dengan Sasuke-kun. aku menatap Temari-senpai dan tersenyum tipis. "i-iya, senpai." Ucap ku sambil mengusap pipi ku yang basah karena air mata ku.

Temari-senpai membantu ku mengusap pipi ku. dia tersenyum pada ku. "Aduh Sakura-chan, kasian sekali kamu ya." Ucap Temari-senpai.

"Sakura-chan, ini tiup dulu dong lilin nya." ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan kue yang dipegang ino kedepan ku.

Aku lihat kue itu sangat lah lucu. Didominasi oleh warna pink. Dan ada tulisan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN ^^". Dan lilin nya juga berbentuk angka 17. Menurut umur ku. "Ino tidak marah pada ku?" ucap ku sambil menatap Ino.

"Tidak kok, Sakura. aku tidak dikelas Cuma akting untuk mengerjaimu saja. haha." Ucap Ino sambil tertawa.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Ino. Ternyata mereka semua memang sedang mengerjai ku. aku pun langsung meniup lilin itu. dan api yang tadi nya menyala diatas lilin itu langsung mati. Semua pun langsung tepuk tangan. "Ayo potong kue nya." ucap Shion sambil memberiku sebuah pisau.

Aku pun menerima pisau itu dan memotong kue itu. setelah ku potong, Shion memberiku piring plastik dan aku menyimpan kue yang tadi ku potong di piring itu. "Ehem... potongan kue pertama itu buat siapa?" Ucap Temari-senpai.

Aku melihat kesekeliling. Emm... buat siapa ya? Aku langsung melihat kesamping kanan ku dan terdapat Sasuke-kun sedang menatap ku datar. Aku pun langsung tersenyum menatapnya dan memberikan kue yang dipiring plastik ini kepada Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun menerimanya dan tersenyum kepada ku. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

CUP, tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun mencium kening ku. kurasa pipi ku memanas. Sontak semua orang yang melihat aksi Sasuke-kun ini berteriak "Cieeee"

Sasuke-kun menyeringai melihatku yang bersemu. "Sa-sasuke-kun." ucap ku malu.

"Kita potong lagi kue ini yuk? Siapa yang mau, ikut aku." ucap Temari-senpai sambil mengambil kue yang tadi dipegang Ino langsung berlari entah kemana.

Hampir semua anggota OSIS yang ada langsung mengejar Temari-senpai. Dan sekarang disini hanya ada aku, Sasuke-kun, Ino, Shion dan Kiba. "Emm.. ini siapa yang merencanakan semua ini?" ucap ku sambil menatap mereka berempat.

"Sasuke-senpai" Ucap Ino, Kiba dan Shion.

Aku menatap Sasuke-kun dengan tatapan sebal. Teganya dia mengerjai ku. Sasuke-kun hanya menatap ku tanpa salah. Aku mencubit pipi nya. Sasuke pun mengaduh. "Sasuke-kun tega." Teriak ku.

"Aduh-aduh. Aku sengaja merencanakan semua ini supaya kamu bisa mengingat ulang tahun mu yang ke 17. Dan aku ingin kamu punya pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan dari ku dan anggota OSIS juga." ucap nya.

Aku pun langsung melepas cubitan ku pada Sasuke-kun. "Oh ya Sakura, aku minta maaf ya tadi tiba-tiba menyuruh mu membersihkan kelas. Padahal kamu piket kemarin. Hehe. Sebenarnya aku dan teman sekelas kita juga ingin mengerjai mu. Tapi, kita tidak sempat merencakanan nya dan untung nya Sasuke-senpai menyuruhku untuk mengerjai mu seperti tadi. hahaha". ucap Shion sambil tertawa.

"Dan juga aku disuruh Sasuke-senpai untuk marah dan menghindari mu supaya kamu sendirian. hahaha." Ucap Ino juga sambil tertawa.

"Kiba juga sama disuruh Sasuke-kun untuk memfitnah diriku kepada Ibiki-sensei bahwa aku bolos pelajaran nya selama se jam?" Ucap ku sambil menatap kesal kearah Kiba.

"Hah? aku tidak menyuruh Kiba seperti itu." ucap Sasuke-kun.

"Itu sih, rencana ku. hehe. Kebetulan sekali kamu datang terlambat karena disuruh membersihkan ruangan OSIS oleh Sasuke-senpai kan? Jadinya aku sengaja memfitnah mu supaya rencana Sasuke-senpai semakin sempurna." Ucap Kiba sambil menyeringai.

Aku pun langsung memukul Kiba tanpa ampun. Kiba mengaduh kesakitan. "Ampun Sakura, Ampun. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Kiba.

"Tega sekali kamu. Aku disuruh lari lima keliling dilapangan dan setelah lari aku malah diceramahi oleh Tsunade-sensei. Tega sekali." Ucap ku.

"Wah? Hahaha... keren sekali. Ternyata guru juga ikut kerjasama bersama mu Sasuke-senpai, walau tanpa diperintah. haha". Ucap Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke-kun.

"Tega kamu sama pacar sendiri." Ucap ku sambil memukul-mukul Sasuke-kun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-kun langsung merangkul ku sehingga aku langsung terdiam. Tiba-tiba Temari-senpai berteriak kearah sini. "Hey... kalian yang ada disini mau kue gak? Mau habis nih."

"Aku mau." Ucap Ino, Shion dan Kiba berbarengan.

Mereka pun langsung berlari menuju Temari-senpai. Kini sekarang tinggal aku dan Sasuke-kun yang masih merangkul ku dengan tangan kanan nya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang piring plastik yang ada kue yang tadi kuberikan padanya.

"Emm... Sasuke-kun, terimakasih ya sudah membuat ulang tahun ku yang ke-tujuh belas menjadi berkesan." Ucap ku sambil menatap Sasuke-kun dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hn. Pegang dulu." Ucap Sasuke-kun sambil memberikan piring plastik itu kepada ku. aku pun langsung memegangnya.

Sasuke-kun langsung merogoh saku nya mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku nya. ternyata Sasuke-kun mengambil cincin. Dia menyodorkan cincin itu kehadapan ku. "A-apa ini Sasuke-kun?" ucap ku bingung.

"Cincin. Ini Cincin kepunyaan keluarga Uchiha. Aku ingin memberikan nya kepada mu sebagai kado."

"Hah? punya keluarga Uchiha? Tidak-tidak, ini punya keluarga mu, Sasuke-kun. pasti sangatlah berharga." Ucap ku menolak pemberian nya.

"Memang sangat berharga. Makanya aku memberikan cincin ini untuk mu. Karena kamu sama berharga nya dengan cincin ini. ah bahkan kamu lebih berharga daripada cincin ini. dan aku juga ingin kamu menyimpan cincin ini untuk ku." ucap Sasuke-kun sambil menarik tangan kanan ku dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis ku.

Aku pun tersenyum menatap cincin itu yang sudah terpasang dijari manis ku ini. sungguh cantik sekali cincin nya. "terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." ucap ku sambil menatap nya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun mendekatkan kepalanya kepada ku. aku pun hanya diam sambil memandang nya. CUP, Sasuke-kun mencium bibir ku sekilas. Gila, Sasuke-kun nekad sekali mencium ku disekolah. Bagaimana kalau guru melihat nya?

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ini disekolah. Bagaimana kalau ada guru melihat nya?" ucap ku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Sasuke-kun sambil menggandeng tangan kanan ku.

Kami pun berjalan menghampiri Temari-senpai dan yang lain nya. sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang sangat lah mengesan kan buat ku. aku merasa senang, sedih, kesal, marah, dan terharu. Ini adalah ulang tahun ku yang sangatlah indah sekali. Terimakasih untuk kekasihku yang sudah merencanakan semua nya.

***FIN***

yeah akhirnya selesai juga, fuih...  
otanjoubi omedetou Haruno Sakura ^^ :*  
semoga harapan mu bisa terwujud ya xD  
dan semoga kamu bisa berjodoh dengan Sasuke :)) xD

fict ini aku spesial kan untuk Sakura yang sekarang (28 Maret) sedang ulang tahun \(^0^)/

terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict ku ini :D  
seperti biasa, saya butuh saran, kritik dan komentar  
jadi review ya :)

sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict ku ini xD


End file.
